SANGO'S FEELING'S
by kid kay
Summary: SANGO HAS THESE FEELINGS FOR KAGOME BUT WILL KAGOME RETURN THEM ......POSSIBLE LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS PLZ READ AND REVIEW IF YOU DONT REVIEW THEN I WONT WRITE MORE
1. Chapter 1

_**kagome are you awake ... good she's not i wounder where **_

_**inuyasha and miroku went ... oh how beautiful she looks **_

_**when she's asleep her lip are so soft i wish i could kiss her**_

_**and her hair i could just brush it all day and her slim but **_

_**strong body and with her tight lil tank top shirt and her **_

_**tight lil shorts , shorts oh how i could just carefully take **_

_**them off of her and fingure her and to hear her moan with**_

_**pleasure to hear her beg me to do more to her to hear her scream**_

_**my name sango at the top of her lungs and oh how to feel her**_

_**lips on mine i... sango are you ok ... huh oh kagome your **_

_**awake ... yeah i am now ...oh umm kagome did i wake you**_

_**... i mean did ... was i talkin out loud ... no sango i just **_

_**woke up thats all why is there something you want to talk about**_

_**huh what ummm no no of course not ... why would you ask**_

_**oh cause you have been strange tonight you keep staring at me **_

_**and those looks you give it's like you just want to pounce in me**_

_**and have sex with me it's like your in love with me... WHAT kagome **_

_**what ... i mean i'm sorry i didn't mean too ... sango it's ok (said kagome**_

_**as she got out of her sleeping bag and crawled to sango) i dont mind in **_

_**fact it turns me on( kagome said in sango's ear) sango just sat there stunned**_

_**are you serious kagome you like me ... hey what are you girls still doin **_

_**up said inuyasha with miroku right behind him with firewood...huh oh were **_

_**just havin some girltalk said kagome **_

_**ok that it for now remember r&r**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**After that kagome went back to her sleeping bag and went to sleep **_

_**and sango acted like she went to sleep and waited for inuyasha and **_

_**miroku to go to sleep after they finally dozedoff sango got up and went**_

_**next to kagome and sat down "oh kagome did you really mean **_

_**what you said or did i just want to hear it... oh well better go to **_

_**sleep" that night sango had a dream... sango's dream ... oh sango how **_

_**i have wanted this so much i want you to behere next to me every night i **_

_**want you to do this ...(sango is jerked out of her dream by miroku)**_

_**sango wake up we have to leave ... (sango) huh what is it (miroku) it's **_

_**time to leave inuyasha wants to start walking now... (sango) ok i'll be ready **_

_**in a minute " oh it was just a dream and that perverted monk woke when me and **_

_**kagome were just about to do stuff to what a jerk" later on that day (kagome) hey **_

_**inuyasha we've been walking for hours can we stop please(inuyasha)sure ok i need**_

_**to think any way (kagome) hey inuyasha do you smell a hot spring close **_

_**to here (inuyasha) hold on "inuyasha sniffs the air" yeah theres one to the right **_

_**not to far (kagome) thanks inuyasha ... hey sango wanna come with me (sango) **_

_**umm sure kagome i need one ... later walking to the hot spring (kagome) hey **_

_**sango what do you think of me (sango) oh umm i think your a beautiful ,and smart **_

_**girl (kagome) no i... hey were here ... "kagome is getting undressed**_

_**i should look away but i want to see her body ... oh my her breast are so perfect not **_

_**to big not to small there perky and they look so good and her ass is so perfect to oh **_

_**how i could just squea...saongo is jerked back out of her thoughs (kagome) sango **_

_**are you going to get undressed or standed there all day (sango) oh yes sango gets **_

_**undressed ... they get into the water (kagome) hey sango you didn't answer**_

_**my question what do you think of me and i mean do you like me ...(sango) **_

_**'' oh my gosh what do i say es kagome i love i wanna just make love to you right **_

_**here and now i just wanna hear your moans" umm i do like you alot .. umm kagome **_

_**how do you feel about me (kagome) oh well i like you alot but not all the**_

_**times so times i could just make love to you but other times it's like i dont like **_

_**girls i'm in love with inuyasha...( sango) oh umm well how do you feel right now **_

_**about me well ummm i dont know why do u ask sango (sango) well kagome **_

_**forgive me but i have to do this i cant hold it in do longer ... sango goes over to**_

_**kagome gets postion on kagome's lap with a leg on each side of kagome's hips**_

_**and kisses kagome and then shove's her tongue into kagomes mouth sango **_

_**wrappes one arm around kagomes neck and runs her other hand over kagomes **_

_**virgina and then around her entrance ... kagome is stunned but then comes **_

_**back and pushes sango from her (kagome) no sango not now ok i'm not ready**_

_**for that (sango) oh i'm sorry ... (kagome) come on lets go (sango) ok ...later on**_

_**they arrive back to camp where inuyasha has already started a fire ... (kagome)**_

_**are we gunna camp here (inuyasha) yeah (kagome) oh ok .**_

_**ok ppl i know this one wasn't my best but plz r&r**_


End file.
